LTA: The Teacher and the Soldier
by OC'specialty
Summary: 6 months after the Chitauri invasion, Tony Stark takes matters into his own hands to get Captain Rogers up to date. He gets his Legal Aid, Emma, to play teacher. But there is one problem: her husband is overseas, and the Captain is attracted to her. When her husband dies, the Captain must make a decision. Matters complicate when there is another Alien invasion. Steve/Oc. Preview.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Six months after the Chitauri invasion, Tony Stark gets tired of watching Steve Rogers flounder when it comes to modernization, and decides to take matters into his own hands. He enlists the help of his Legal Aid, Mrs. Emma Langley, to become the Captain's teacher. As they spend more time together, the Captain has to deal with the fact that she is still married, and he has fallen in love with her. Determined to only be her friend, he compromises with himself... but when her husband is killed overseas, and an alien invasion threatens the world, he must decide whether to stick with his old-school training. Or to accept that perhaps she loves him back.

Okay, I'm really nervous about this story... mostly because I don't know whether this idea is any good whatsoever. I'm going to post the first chapter and wait for reviews before I continue. If you all like this, then I will continue with the idea... if not, then I'll go back to the drawing board. :) so, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or anything that belongs to Marvel. All else belongs to me.**

* * *

_I almost can't believe its over. _Captain America thought as he looked around New York from the viewpoint of Stark Tower – or Avenger's Tower now. The_ battle_ was over, but now everyone was joining in bands to piece everything back together. The cleanup was going to take a while, as it was not an easy process. Sure, lives had been saved – but lives _had _been lost. On one hand, he couldn't complain; on the other, it was hard to watch as bodies were pulled from wreckage which was unnecessary. Thor had taken Loki back to Asgard, but that meant very little to the people here. Sure, the threat was gone – but the consequences of the threat still tormented him.

Now, six months later, he could still hear the sounds of the alien guns going off, the sounds of the Leviathans loud growls as they tore through New York City. When he slept, he was there once more, battling off hoards of Chitauri; or he was in Germany, battling Red Skull. A strange thing had happened where all of his experiences in battle had mingled in his dreams, causing a more terrifying mixture than before. Needless to say, he wasn't sleeping well anymore.

Yet, he knew it wasn't any different for his comrades. Natasha and Clint had taken a few weeks to themselves, and had completely disappeared, their parting words being something along the lines of 'Needing a change of scenery'. Tony Stark had worked toward repairs, donating money for the relief efforts. Since Ms. Potts had returned, he had been most adamant on being more affectionate, and doing things for her he never did before. Dr. Banner had taken up residence in the Tower, and was working like a madman in the higher levels of R&D, enjoying his time.

As for Steve himself, he also was given a room in the Tower, as his own apartment provided by S.H.I.E.L.D was destroyed in the invasion. He kept to himself mostly. Until Tony Stark had had enough...

The day had started out normal enough...

* * *

"Really Stark? Is this really necessary?" Steve asked as Ironman moved through the fifteenth floor, dragging the Captain behind him as he walked past the legal levels of his building, each of the employees looking up with a nod and a 'good morning, Mr. Stark'.

Tony had really had it. He had thrown in the towel that morning – quite literally as he had been working out at the time – and had a definite destination in mind. If anyone wondered whether he was on his way somewhere without any reason to detour, it was obvious by the fact that he wasn't stopping to flirt with some of the pretty assistants.

"Are you serious? Really, Rogers, you asked me what a Zune was, and then asked why AC/DC was 'deafening' – followed by asking why it is that no one listened to – and I quote – 'Real music' anymore." Tony replied, shaking his head in disappointment. "You've been frozen in that time, Cap, no one listens to swing anymore. To survive this jungle you need to be updated on what 'Real music' is now. And everything else involved. Besides, Jarvis said you've been trying to read some history books, which will not be as good as what I have in mind. C'mon, I'm just trying to help."

"Hey! I'm trying to get up-to-date, and reading is a good way to do it. As for your 'music', I couldn't even hear the words, Stark, I'm pretty sure that counts as _not _being real music. Anyways, how does the legal presence in your building help on that score?" Steve asked. "I don't think it is."

Tony smirked, "Sure it is, just like reading a recipe gives you an idea of how something tastes. I'm actually doing you a favor for once, you should be grateful." Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Besides, Capsicle, I have just the girl to help you on your path to enlightenment. She grew up on stuff from your era, and is well rounded on everything from this era."

"This can't be good." Steve muttered. He knew that Tony knew that he and dames never mixed well, he just wouldn't be able to talk without stuttering or turning red – or embarrassing himself overall. Now Tony expected him to be around one for more time than usual? This couldn't end well, he was sure.

"You'll love her. She's kinda like me." Tony retorted, watching as Steve's blue eyes widened, his shoulders suddenly sagging. "Cheer up, Cap – she's nothing like me. Well, alright, she's snarky _to _me, but we're not the same. She's far too boring. Dry sense of humor, lab rat – differently than you, I mean she basically is one of the researchers in her spare time."

"Sounds cheerful." Steve replied, looking around at the various technicians working at different tables.

Tony suddenly stopped at a office where the door was emblazoned with the name 'E. Langley.', behind which was a mahogany desk, behind which was a young woman. E. Langly. Her brown hair pulled back into a bun with tendrils of hair falling out, messily done obvious by the fact that she had her jacket thrown over the office chair, and she herself was standing by the open window. She had several sheets of paper in her hands, as fingers steadily moved the papers as she read them, tossing them back on her desk when she was done. She was so lost in concentration that when Tony snuck up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder, she shrieked and dropped her work in shock; the papers scattering onto the floor, as she spun around.

"Dammit Stark!" she hissed, smacking him on the arm with a fierce look on her face. "You bastard! I was trying to understand the malarkey of – stop laughing! I was working on that for over an hour!" he laughed harder at her fluster and soon her face cracked into a smile. "You done yet?" she asked, her voice suddenly turning sweeter, her face rearranging to her youthful smile.

"You... jumped...!" Tony choked out, "You should have seen your face! You looked like a tarsier! Hey, I think I've found your new nickname."

"That's only when I don't have coffee" she quipped, her eyebrow raised at his nickname comment. "But naturally I jumped. Usually I am able to figure out that you're coming up behind me first. You're not usually that subtle." she retorted, a smirk firmly in place.

"Well, I had reason to be, Hotshot, you're too serious – lighten up." Tony replied.

"Hotshot? Takes one to know one I suppose." she muttered, "But seriously, I was about to finish that stack which is due to the Baxter Building tomorrow. You do want to fund Dr. Richard's research don't you? You did last week at any rate."

Tony shrugged, "He's not as good as me – but hey, there can only be one, right?" E. Langley narrowed her eyes on Tony's shoulder. "What is it?"

"Hold on, don't move." she said, reaching up and brushing at his suit. Steve focused on the shoulder, but couldn't see what she did.

"What is it?" Tony repeated tersely.

"I think its a chip. I don't know if it can be removed." she replied, her face and tone perfectly serious as Tony pulled her hand away.

"Very funny, Smart-ass." Tony said.

"Thanks for the compliment." she deadpanned. Her brown gaze suddenly fell on Steve who held out a few pieces of paper which had fallen to the ground, neatly organized according to the numbers on the top. "Hello there." she said, "Forgive Mr. Stark's manners, he was raised in a Neanderthal village." she stretched out her hand taking the papers as Tony looked indignant with a 'Hey' thrown at her, which she ignored. "He also forgets the Golden Rule on a regular basis. I'm Emma Langley."

"Its a pleasure, Ms. Langley. Steve Rogers." Steve replied, taking her hand in a friendly manner, hoping she didn't notice his blush. She was young, that much he knew, probably only in her mid-twenties; and yet she was in charge of the whole department from what Tony had told him. He noted that she dressed relatively modestly for this time period, and more something he would associate with the elite of his own time frame. She wore a black skirt and a teal blouse, which practically screamed 'take me seriously'. He figured she had to crane her neck quite a bit as she was only to his shoulder – and that was with heels on. "You run this whole department?"

"Yep, I'm in charge of the legal division. But I part-time in the bio-tech of R&D, just the research bit. Mr. Stark finds it amusing that I had a major in law, and a minor in bio, and uses both of my talents. Its a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Captain. Mr. Stark has talked of you a few times." Emma said. "By the way, its Mrs. Langley." she lifted her left hand, showing a silver band which graced her ring finger.

"Pardon me, Ma'am." Steve apologized, releasing her right, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"No offense taken." she replied, turning back to Tony. "Now, care to tell me why it is that you have ruined a full day's work on your... shenanigans?" she asked, her gaze turned down to the ground where a few papers still lay. She sighed, taking her glasses off. She hated organizing after something like that, it always proved to be a pain in the ass.

Tony smirked, "Its okay, I'll pay you double for it, and I'm sure Dr. Richards won't say a thing about it." he said, as if he read her mind, watching as she rolled her eyes, "As for my reasons: you remember how I used to tease you on your choices of music and such?" he asked as she stood up.

"Uh, you mean how you _still _tease me on my choices of music. By the way, you shouldn't diss Jo Stafford, she's better than most singers today." she retorted, placing the papers on the table.

"Well, the Capsicle here –" he stopped short as Steve raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry, Cap, she knows all about who you are, she's got it that way. Nothing gets past her." he said, returning to topic, "Anyways, Captain Rogers here, needs a few history lessons."

Emma looked between the two men with a skeptical eye. "What has that got to do with me?" she asked as she organized the papers, placing a few in the middle of the stack as she personally hoped that he didn't mean what she thought he did.

"I need you to help him with that." Tony deadpanned.

A chocolate eyebrow rose, "You're kidding me right? I work in law, Tony, I'm not a history teacher." she replied.

"No, but you have a child who you teach in your spare time, it can't be that different." Tony snarked, watching as the Captain stiffened. "Besides, you are a brilliant researcher, and what makes that different than a teacher?"

"A lot, Mr. Stark; and the Captain is hardly a child." she retorted, "Besides, I don't know the first thing about teaching. If I did, I wouldn't be leaving my mother to handle my son's education."

Tony shrugged, "Just unlock that historian which is inside that brain of yours, Britannica, I just want you to work from the 40s up. No need to go any further back than that." he leaned closer to her, "And introduce him to rock n' roll, the guy is so ancient he doesn't know what hip-hop is, and is very ignorant of most references."

"Find someone else, Tony, I have no business in a classroom. Besides, I have to go to lunch." Emma replied, looking up at the clock and placing the stack in a file which she then put in her desk drawer. "Sorry about that Captain, but I'm afraid I'm not a good person for this. I can't even teach a group of six year olds, trust me, I've tried. I think you'd want someone a little more experienced than that." Steve stammered, trying to figure out what to say to that...

Tony, however, wasn't letting her out of the room as easy. "C'mon, M&M, you are the best one, and I trust you." he whined. "Otherwise you wouldn't be allowed on any floor higher than the thirty-eighth."

"This has nothing to do with 'trust' Tony, this has to do with the fact that you've always found my taste in music odd. You're putting it to good use." she replied, putting on her blazer and grabbing her purse.

"Its not my fault you're stuck in your grandmother's time period." Tony replied, "But at least I'm willing to recognize the fact that I need your help."

Her eyes widened, "I'm sorry, could you say that again?" she asked, cupping her hand around her ear. Tony growled, "Did you say that the great Anthony Stark, multi-billionaire genius, and one of the heroes of New York... needs my help?" she scoffed, "Quick! Somebody slap me! I must be dreaming!"

"I'd be more than happy to, except I'm sure the Captain wouldn't take so kindly to it." Tony said dryly, watching as she suddenly looked as if she had actually been slapped, and Steve looked rather irritated. "I'm kidding, you guys, I wouldn't hurt her." he said more to Steve than Emma.

"You better not, or I'll make you sing soprano." Emma groused.

Steve chuckled, Tony was right, she was kinda like him. However, it seemed she only made fun of Tony because of his pompous attitude. "Watch it, Atticus Finch, or I'm likely to cut your pay."

"You mean cut it down to exactly what everyone else gets? Great. You do realize you pay me double that of most of the legal team – a pay-cut wouldn't be bad." she mused aloud, then giggled, "I can't believe you called me 'Atticus', he was a great lawyer so you just complimented me again. One for the tallybooks, my friends."

"Well you _are _working two departments, and have a son to raise with a husband overseas, and Andrew needs the highest education possible." Tony replied smoothly, "Why am I answering to you? I'm your boss."

"You did it of your own free will, Stark." Emma replied. "But you have yet to convince me."

"Emma, c'mon. Without you, the Captain here will be stuck in the 40s for the rest of his miserable existence – take pity on the poor unfortunate soul." Tony said, stopping her from leaving the lab.

"In pain? In need?" Emma retorted as Steve looked confused between the two of them when she suddenly started humming. "Okay, what do I get if I agree? I'm not saying I will, I'm just hypothesizing." she asked.

It was Tony's turn to look confused, "I don't know... another pay raise?"

Her ruby lips turned into a smile, "I don't need anymore money, Tony – geez, you really are materialistic aren't you – no, I want something a little more... substantial." she said, eyes shining mischievously.

"What?" Tony's tone turned suspicious, he didn't like the mixture of the smile and eyes.

"Well, naturally if I'm playing teacher I'm not going to be able to help out in R&D this weekend, and will only be able to take the major things in the legal field – and don't look at me like that, I know you well. You know that if I am diverse in my mind, I won't be able to help the Captain, and you won't be getting what you paid for." she stated, he shrugged, "Therefore, I have someone who I think would be marvelous in R&D – and it would be full time not part time – and she's brilliant. Oh, and you will want to hire her to work on at least the thirty-eighth floor."

Tony narrowed his eyes, "No promises on the positioning. Who?"

"A young woman who has come looking for a job multiple times before, and you have turned her away." Emma replied.

"I take it you know this woman and aren't just... speaking of some stranger who you know I have turned down for a job just because I turn people down for jobs." Tony interrupted.

She snickered, "Her name is Justine Worthington. She's my cousin..."

"Not her again!" Tony moaned.

"She's skilled and you have no reason to turn her down. Besides, her job just got destroyed with the whole 'alien invasion' thing a few months back. She has no where to work now, so why not? Its ample payback for me." she asked him.

Tony scoffed, "She's odd."

"So am I... but that's my bargain... if you don't agree..." Emma replied with a sigh, swinging her purse on her shoulder. "Forgive me, Mr. Stark, Captain – but I'm afraid I must decline."

"What?" Tony practically shouted, "Why?"

"Because I will only take the job with certain caveats, which you refuse to go along with. Therefore, you leave me no choice. You will have to find someone else to help the Captain – though I need to go, my mom has a meeting this afternoon and I have to go pick up Andrew from her house before she leaves." she said, making her way past Steve to leave the lab.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright! Your cousin can work in R&D." he shouted at her retreating back, "I need you to do this, and your cousin isn't a complete dunderhead."

"She's not a dunderhead! You never let her get past her introductory statement before you sent her out the door." Emma retorted.

"Alright, alright, so she's probably like you." Tony conceded, "So will you do it?"  
Emma hemmed and hawed, "I'll think about it. I'll let you know tomorrow." she said, turning on her heel to leave before spinning around, nearly slamming into Steve as the two men were following her out, Tony still whining on why she wouldn't give him an answer then. "One more thing, Mr. Stark."

"Shoot." Tony grumbled.

"As long as I'm teaching the Captain here, I was wondering if I could bring Andrew to work with me." she said, picking at her nails.

Tony actually beamed at that idea, "Sounds good, I was wondering when I'd see the little squirt next." he said excitedly. "You always had that option open, you know. I offered to watch him while you worked when you first came here."

She chuckled, "Well, if you weren't such a bad influence, I might allow him to see you more often." she replied.

"Since when was I a bad – ? Oh, wait, I know what you're talking about."

"It has been a pleasure to meet you, Captain. I'll see you tomorrow." Emma then said to Steve, holding out her hand. "I'll bring my brain and a few things we will need for studying. You have seventy years to catch up on." with that, she walked into the elevator and closed the doors, completely ignorant to the fact that Steve was blushing from the handshake.

Steve chuckled at Tony's grumbling, "I like her." he announced as Tony told Jarvis to bring up the elevator when Emma had gotten off.

"Good." Tony spat, "Cause you're stuck with her until you understand how a microwave works."

"Well if you would just show me-"

"I have!" Tony interrupted.

"Giving up after I burned macaroni, doesn't count." Steve replied, "You have to continue until the other person understands. That's called teaching."

"Well you're not Pepper, I don't have patience with you." Tony retorted, "Besides, you have a teacher now, and I think you'll do well for each other." the elevator doors opened, "C'mon Capsicle, I'm not leaving you in Emma's office while I go hunt down this cousin of hers."

"Cousin of whose?" Bruce Banner's voice came from the elevator, apparently they had a similar destination in mind.

"Britannicas." Tony answered.

"Oh? She finally got you to give the girl a job?" Bruce asked. "What? She's been venting about it during our lab time ever since you turned the girl down."

"Coerced would be the proper word." Steve replied. "She used what Tony wanted against him."

"Coerced? Bullied would be the proper word." Tony muttered.

Steve snapped his head toward the other man, "She didn't bully you into anything, and I think that's an inappropriate thing to say about the young lady. She was only taking you up on your offer to do something in response to her helping me. If anything you bullied her into doing this."

"Easy Cap, I didn't do anything but get her to help you." Tony retorted, "Geez, you talk to the woman for thirty seconds and all of the sudden you go all protective 40s man on her."

"I simply think-"

"Yeah, yeah, that I was disrespectful." Tony mocked. "Besides, its my own fault for hiring a lawyer that was female. The first is bad enough, I had to add the second."

"You shouldn't treat a woman like that." the Captain replied.

Tony glared. "Oh? What are you going to do about it?"

"Guys! Enough!" Bruce suddenly shouted, "Unless you want me to unleash the Other Guy I recommend you two shutting up." The other two men silenced instantly, knowing that neither wished to deal with 'The other guy'. "So what is it that you got Em to do?"

"Em? Is that what you call her?" Tony asked.

"She hates 'M&M', Tony, and you use it on a regular basis." Bruce replied.

"It works." Tony retorted.

"Tony got her to help me to learn about what happened while I was... asleep." Steve finally answered Bruce's question.

"Ah, so she struck a bargain." Bruce understood what she'd done. "You're right, that is what you get for hiring a lawyer."

Tony mumbled something under his breath.

"Well I think she was right. You offered her a raise and she refused it, opting instead to help her cousin." Steve replied as he had heard what Tony had said.

"So where is her cousin working?" Bruce asked.

Tony looked over to the man, "With you."

The good doctor sighed, "This could be bad." he muttered.

"For both of us." Steve replied softly, knowing Banner could hear him.

After all, two very female-shy men in the company of two females. It couldn't end well.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Emma called through the house the moment she entered.

"Emma? You're late, I have to go." her mother, Joan, replied, checking herself to make sure she had all of her things, her blue eyes scanning the foyer in front of the door.

"Mommy!" Andrew called from the staircase, running as fast as his five-year-old feet could carry him and throwing himself into his mother's arms.

"Hello Darling, were you good for Nana?" Emma asked, the boy nodded.

"He was a little angel. You really have a treasure, honey... but I'm off. Your father and I are going out to dinner after my meeting, so I won't be coming home later. Will you guys be fine on your own?" Joan asked.

"Mom, I'm twenty-five years old, I'll be fine." Emma replied with a laugh, "Go enjoy your conference."

Joan smiled and kissed her daughter and grandson on the cheek, "Alright, honey, I'll see you later." she then stopped, "Am I forgetting something?"  
"Phone?" Emma offered, her mother shook her head, "Wallet? Keys? Uh, Dad's inhaler?"

"Forgot that." Joan replied, quickly reaching into the top drawer of the table in the foyer, "Thanks honey."

"Bye, have fun." Emma called to her mother, lifting her son higher up on her hip. "Alright, honey, you and I have some work to do."

"What are we doing, mommy?" Andrew asked.

"We are going to do some research. But first we're going to eat." Emma replied, placing the boy on the counter as she looked in the fridge, "Well, would you rather have mac & cheese or pizza?"

"Mac & cheese!" the boy cried excitedly.

"Mac & cheese it is." and with that, Emma set about what she'd need to do for the evening.

It was going to be a long one, as she needed to brush up on her history classes.

* * *

The next morning, Steve was in the gym, punching Tony's bio-engineered bag which wouldn't break with his brute strength – thankfully he was without Tony as company. If he had to hear another snide remark on his choice of music, he was going to strangle the man. He was enjoying Glenn Miller's big-band music when suddenly the record stopped. "Stark, I swear if you replace that with-" he stopped short as he saw Emma standing there, a little blond boy perched on her hip. He straightened up, quickly embarrassed by his clipped tone a moment ago. "Mrs. Langley."

Emma smiled, "Good morning, Captain." she greeted cheerfully, "I hope I haven't interrupted your workout, but I figured we should start as soon as possible to avoid me losing my job." she placed the boy on the ground, pulling something out of her backpack. Steve quickly unwound the bandages from his hands, trying to force the blood out of his face. It wouldn't do for her to know that he was a blushing schoolboy around her – she was married for crying out loud! It wasn't the gentlemanly thing to do.

The little boy came up to him, a large smile plastered on his face. "I'm Andrew, what's your name?" he asked, his hazel eyes alive with delight at meeting a new person.

Steve looked up at the boy's mother, and waited for an affirming nod. She did so, and he bent down to the boy's height – well, as best as he could considering he was over six feet tall. "I'm Steve." he replied. "How old are you Andrew?"

"Five." the boy replied, holding up his whole hand to show he could count.

"Five! Well you're a big boy aren't you?" the boy smiled even wider, if that was possible, "Are you taking good care of your mom?"

"He's doin' his best." Emma answered as she came up behind the boy, tousling his blond hair.

"Mom, this is Steve." Andrew introduced, causing both adults to laugh. "Steve this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you Steve." Emma played, getting down to Andrew's height. "Now do you want to go see what I left in the bag for you, Steve and I have some important stuff to do."

"Okay." Andrew replied, "See you later Steve!" he called as he ran to the bag, pulling out a nintendo player. "Sweet!" he exclaimed, quickly finding a place by the pillar to sit down and retreat into his game.

"He's got your eyes – the shape, anyways." Steve told the woman.

"Yeah, the color comes from his dad, as does the blond hair." she replied, motioning to her own brown hair. "My mom was blond, my husband's blond, the recessive genes in me kinda went to him."

Emma moved Steve over to the wrestling ring. "Do you want to go somewhere more comfortable?" Steve asked, blushing as he realized the double meaning in that statement; but Emma was more than gracious, and ignored his reddening cheeks.

"Its alright, I don't mind here." she replied, "Unless _you _want to go somewhere else." she added.

Steve looked over to where Andrew was sitting next to his bag, his eyes unmoving from their attention on the screen. "I really think that you both could be more comfortable upstairs." he replied, "I'm sorry, that is unless you think-"

Emma shook her head, stopping him from continuing to talk, "Its alright, I think you're right anyways. You don't need to apologize. Upstairs _would _be more comfortable, let me just get my stuff together." she replied, putting her 'supplies' back in the bag and getting her son to follow her. "On the way, we can discuss just what we're going to be going over."

Steve nodded as they got in the elevator. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

To Emma's surprise, teaching the Captain wasn't nearly as stressful as she had thought. He was a eager learner, and was quick in application of what she taught – and complimentary to boot, in a friendly way of course, as she noticed his sense of honor would forbid him from hitting on her. She chuckled, wondering what her husband would have thought of the situation at hand. No doubt he would have gotten a little jealous over the amount of attention the Captain was getting, complaining that he never got that much.

"Mrs. Langley, is something funny?" Steve asked, the folder on the Korean War in his hands.

She shook her head, "I was just thinking about my husband." she answered with a smile, "He would have been complaining with the amount of time I have put into helping you."  
"Well I wouldn't want to make your husband upset, Mrs. Langley. If you want I can tell him that my intentions are honorable, and that Tony forced you to do this." Steve offered.

Emma laughed, "It wouldn't matter, Garrett is very possessive, no matter your intentions. Besides, he doesn't know that you're Captain America, and have the purest intentions at heart. He's used to guys from this generation hitting on me, so he gets a little protective – even overseas.." she replied.

"Overseas?" Steve asked.

"My husband is serving in Afghanistan." she replied.

"Afghanistan? I think Tony mentioned something about a war going on there?" Steve replied, unsure.

She nodded, "Yeah, its been going on for about twelve years now. We were kids, Rhett and I, when the whole thing began. He enlisted about seven years ago, right outta high school, it was his dream to join the Army. So he did, made OCS, is a Lieutenant now with a whole unit to himself. We're very proud of him." she explained.

"How long has he been in country?" Steve asked, feeling more at home with military talk. It was his niche.

"Uh, nine months, twenty-eight days, and..." she looked at her watch, "Six hours."

Steve smiled, "You really want him home don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, having a kid really shows just how little time he spends home. Its hard raising him on my own, Andrew has only seen his father a handful of times over the last few years. But, Garrett his hoping that after this next year he'll be able to get out. He'll have served eight years, which is two terms. Then he has to serve two years inactive, so..." she trailed off.

"He'll serve those here." Steve finished.

"Right. So he'll be here for the rest of Andy's life, so I can't complain." she replied, looking over at where Andy sat on the opposite couch, coloring. Steve watched her for a moment, wondering

"Mrs. Langley?" Jarvis suddenly spoke, his disembodied voice catching Emma off guard, making her jump slightly.

"Yes, Jarvis?"

"You asked to be reminded of the time for lunch, it is now 12:30pm." Jarvis said.

Emma looked down at her watch, "Wow, we've been at it for three-and-a-half hours. Good job, Captain, you kept me busy." she said, "Are you hungry Andrew?" she asked her son. The boy nodded vehemently.

"I'm sorry, I should have remembered you guys needed to eat." Steve apologized.

"Its okay, Jarvis remembered. No sweat." she replied.

"Mrs. Langley, Mr. Stark asks if you would like to go to lunch with he and Ms. Potts?" Jarvis asked.

"Where are they going?" she replied in kind.

"The Four Seasons." the AI answered.

Emma laughed, "You can tell Tony that I'm not up for all that fanciness. Tell him that I appreciate the offer, but that Mile End delicatessen is more my style." she instructed.

"Very good, Ma'am." the AI replied, "Shall the Captain go with you?"

"I don't know... Captain?"

Before the man could answer, Andrew ran up to him, "Please come! You have to, it'll be fun!" his pleading eyes and excited attitude answering the AI's question for the soldier.

"Yeah, that is if you don't mind, Mrs. Langley?" he replied, looking up at the woman – for by this point she was standing.

She shook her head, "Not at all." she said, giving instructions to Jarvis to inform Tony of their planned whereabouts.

"Very good, Mrs. Langley, might I suggest you take the Manhattan Bridge instead of Brooklyn, the traffic is horrendous." the AI offered.

"Thanks, Jarvis, I'll keep it in mind." Emma replied, pulling her purse out of the backpack. "Ready?" she asked the Captain.

"Yes, Ma'am." he replied as Andrew reached his arms up for the Captain to take him. Steve looked at his mother.

"Oh, please, he'll bother us both if you don't." she replied, slinging her bag onto her shoulder and checking her phone for missed calls.

Steve did as the boy wanted, lifting him up on his back, securing his legs. "Ready Mrs. Langley?" he asked.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, though I wish you wouldn't call me Mrs. Langley, it makes me feel like my mother-in-law." she said, "Call me Emma."

Steve hesitated, his face flushing. "Alright Ma - Emma." with a chuckle in his direction, Emma stepped into the elevator, where they descended to street level.

* * *

Okay, what do you guys think? Should I continue with it? Should I trash it? Mind you, I won't continue if there are no reviews... so for you who think I should continue, please let me know. I am trying to stay close to everyone's character that is canon, and if I make mistakes please let me know. :D I'm looking forward to hearing from you.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Avengers or anything related to Marvel do not belong to me in any way shape or form.**

* * *

Lunch was an interesting affair, as Steve got to get to know Emma a bit more – for example, why her accent was more Midwestern than New Yorker. She had been born in Chicago, to a middle class working family of mixed races. Her mother was half Polish, half German; and her father had been Italian. Apparently the mixed background had never made her feel very at home, as her Italian side did not accept her well. However, she had coped well, and had managed to use her mixed origins to her benefit; becoming a marvelous liason for Stark Tower, as she could relate in one way or another to the people she got to know.

He had listened intently as she explained that she had met Garrett in high school as a freshman, he being a senior at the time; and after two years of being friends, and coming home from a tour to find she had a boyfriend that was rather touchy, he suddenly realized she was a girl.

"He wasn't too pleased to see Scott hanging all over me. I know ethically it was probably wrong, but my mom had said that jealousy worked easier to make a man get a grip on what he really wanted... she was right. The moment he saw Scott come by to pick me up, he threw him out, coming to tell me that I was too good for Scott – who was a notorious for sleeping with almost every girl in the school. Now remember, he'd already been in country for a few years, and Garrett is a very manly man. When he threated Scott, the guy didn't have the nerve to even talk to me." she giggled, "Either way, it worked. A few days later he asked me out, and when I graduated, he asked me to marry him."

"That was fast." Steve commented as she explained her narrative. "I've heard it uncommon to marry straight out of high school nowadays."

Emma laughed, "Yes, well, it is. Most of my school friends were horrified that I didn't want to go out and get a career first, and that I was marrying straight out of my senior year. But Garrett was being stationed in a place that would be bombed on a daily basis, I didn't know how much time I had with him, I was going to make every minute count. So a minute later, I was pregnant, and nine months later I was screaming my head off at Garrett who had been flown in just for the occasion." she said, taking a sip of her tea. "I'll never forget the look on his face, it was priceless to watch as he tried to calm me down while I was freaking out about the fact that I was finally giving birth to a kid at the age of nineteen."

Steve blushed, "Obviously you did a good job, despite the fact that you were nineteen."

"My mom is marvelous, she taught me everything I know and I love it." Emma replied, "So, then we moved to New York. I had always wanted to go to Harvard, to study law, and Garrett thought that moving would be beneficial for both of our families if we all wound up in the same place. It worked out nicely, as I could leave Andrew with either one of his grandparents while I studied."

"How long was that?"

"What, studying?"

"Yeah."

"Three years." she answered, "I had become the assistant for the previous legal aid while I was interning, Mr. Saxon. He retired two years ago as I graduated, and Mr. Stark made me the head of legal."

"And now you're in charge of the department." Steve finished.

"Yep. Well, that is until my assistant graduates. Then I'll move on and let her take the job... by then I shouldn't need it, Garrett will be home and we can move elsewhere." she replied.

Steve nodded, "Well, I hope it all works out for you. You shouldn't be working for the rest of your life." he said.

"Well, its common nowadays." she replied.

"Well, yes, but – still, you spend a lot of time away from Andrew. I mean, then again I'm old fashioned... literally." he said.

"I understood you. And I have to say, I completely agree. Working is too much work." she joked, laughing at herself. "I know, that was bad. Anyways..."

* * *

After lunch, they headed back to the Tower; Andrew perched on Steve's shoulders as he pointed out sights he found interesting. Once they were back in the apartments, they continued with the lesson.

It was dark when Emma and Steve finally finished, the Captain's head slightly spinning from how much information it had taken in over twelve hours. They had covered the events post-world-war-II, using documentaries which Emma had borrowed from her dad to assist in the teaching. Emma had switched topics to music after dinner, deciding that too much history in too little time, may be a bad thing for the brain. Despite her protests, Steve thought she was a good teacher; she was patient as she explained the fundamentals of modern warfare, trying to help him understand how the A-Bomb changed the evolution of war forever – even bringing up a few aspects which helped him understand why her husband was overseas.

Not that it was hard for Steve to understand what she was saying, his dealings with the Tesseract, and knowledge of what SHIELD was about to do to New York during the invasion was still well planted in his brain. Only now he was much more thankful that Tony had managed to get the thing out into space in time... he couldn't imagine how destructive for the world it would have been. Not to mention that Emma herself wouldn't have lived, and her husband would have been coming home to ashes. As he looked over at Andrew, he realized the poor boy wouldn't have survived, and many more like him. Again, it made him grateful to Stark's foolishness, he had saved millions despite himself.

However, all thoughts of death were snuffed out as she put one of the many CDs she had compiled in the audio center in Tony Stark's wall, listening with happiness as the sounds of Ella Fitzgerald began filtering through the speakers. The rest of the evening had gone well, and by the end of it Emma had given Steve a list of singers he could listen to to better acquaint himself with the 50s and 60s.

It was 10 o'clock when Emma finally looked over at a drowsy Andrew and asked him if he was ready to go home.

"Where do you live?" Steve asked as she began gathering her materials.

"Over on Broadway." she answered, watching as Steve looked at her in slight surprise. "Tony got me the apartment once he found out my husband was overseas, right along the time frame that he gave me a pay raise of double what any other legal aid around here gets. He said it was too unsafe living in in the Bronx. He pays for half of the apartment's rent."

"He really likes you doesn't he?"

Emma laughed as she stuffed the documentaries in the bag. "Well, personally I think its due to two things: one, when I first met him I refused to allow him to take me out to dinner, I was all business. Two, he likes Andrew like he's some kind of spoiling uncle. Its kinda cute, but it gets annoying. Hey, I don't know why Tony Stark does what Tony Stark does – which reminds me, where is he?"  
"Mr. Stark is in his workshop, Mrs. Langley. He thought you might not want to be disturbed." Jarvis supplied, "Shall I let him know you're leaving soon?"  
"Sure, Jarvis. He's probably going to want to say goodbye to Andy." she replied. "Get your shoes on honey, we're walking remember?"

"Very good Ma'am." Jarvis replied.

Steve wasn't sure how to ask his next question, but he couldn't help but be worried. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, Mrs – I mean, Emma. But considering what time it is, maybe I could... that is to say, would you allow me to walk you home? – escort you home! I mean, its dangerous to be walking out in the dark, a pretty dame – I mean woman, like you. Anybody can try to do something, and you wouldn't be able to defend yourself. – not that I think you're completely defenseless, but it might not hurt for me to accompany you." he stuttered out, a blush forming on his cheeks. Emma just smiled, she found him endearing.

"That'd be great, Captain. Not many men would offer such a thing, and no doubt Tony was going to blow a gasket when he found out that I was planning on walking. He's kinda protective. Ever since he met Garrett, those two made some kind of a pact to make sure nothing happened to me while Rhett was overseas. So I think that'd be nice." she said as Andrew went to put his gameboy away.

The Captain sighed in relief, she hadn't thought him to be too... awkward. He hadn't felt so happy that he wasn't being laughed at by a woman since Peggy. He mentally kicked himself as his mind wandered to how Peggy could possibly be doing. He felt terrible, guilty even, as he knew she was probably clueless to his still being alive.

_"A week next Saturday at The Stork Club. Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late." _

He wondered what she'd say if he did contact her. No doubt it would be something along the lines of 'You're late.' in her typical Peggy fashion. He wondered what she'd think now. Did she know he was still alive? No doubt she'd heard about what happened in New York, with Captain America part of the Avengers. Did she know it was him?

"Steve?" Emma's voice broke his thoughts, her brown eyes looking up at him curiously.

"Yeah, sorry. Were you saying something?" he asked.

Emma shook her head, "Just wondering if you'd be free tomorrow. We can continue lessons in the morning if you'd like." she offered.

"That'd be nice. That is, if its not any trouble." he added quickly.

She laughed, "If it was any trouble, I wouldn't have offered. Its nice talking to someone about something other than work... even if technically this is work. I'm having fun, so I don't think it counts." she replied as Tony walked in.

"Hey little squirt!" he exclaimed, picking Andrew up and placing him on his hip. "What'd you do today while mommy was spending all her time with the Captain here?" Andrew then went into a very long, very detailed explanation of the entire day – right down to what he had for lunch. "Sounds like you had fun."

"The Captain is an easy student." Emma commented, causing Steve to blush and Tony to chuckle.

"Glad to hear that, M&M. No doubt Old Glory here is easy to teach." he said, causing Emma to roll her eyes at his nickname. But hey, this was Tony Stark. "Well, Stars and Stripes, do you know how to operate a the A/C unit now?" he asked.

Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes at Tony again as Steve retorted. "I know how to operate the air conditioning adjuster, Stark. You didn't make it very difficult."

Tony scoffed, "Considering you kept pressing the button down, changing the temperature to colder because the numbers weren't changing, causing us all to be transported to your frozen tundra in Antarctica – I think its safe to say that you don't know how the A/C unit works, Captain Ice."

"Tony, I think that's enough." Emma intervened before Steve could reply. "Why do you even have a temperature gauge in the apartment? Doesn't Jarvis handle environment control?"

"Yes, but I put it in for Pepper. She thought I needed something a little more conventional in the apartment. That I depended too much on technology." Tony complained.

"That's an understatement." Emma retorted softly, "Anyways, I'm leaving and Steve is going to accompany me."

Tony's eyebrows rose. "Cap, you do know she's married don't you?"

Steve blushed deeply, his eyes going wide. "I meant to make sure she gets there safely, Stark, nothing more." he ground out. "Unless you endorse her walking in the dark down a New York street?"

"No, I don't. Just remember, no hanky-panky. Garrett is not a man you want to upset." Tony replied as Emma let out an undignified squeak of indignation. As she went to smack him over the head, he ducked, setting Andrew on the ground before running out of the room from – as he put it – 'Hellfury'. Apparently he'd found her a new nickname... again.

Steve and Emma then went to street level, heading in the direction of the subway which would take her home. Andrew slept in her arms, completely oblivious to the fact that his mother was jostling him every few minutes as she shifted him in her arms. After watching her struggle, Steve was quick to offer to take the boy, telling her it would be no trouble at all for him to carry him. Emma allowed it, passing Andrew over to Steve.

For all intents and purposes, they almost looked like a little family, and anyone who considered jumping them soon decided not to. Steve was too huge to want to contend with.

"I really want to thank you," Emma said as they walked down Broadway, appraching her apartment. "Walking home after work is slightly disconcerting, what with all the alleyways around here. As it is for most women in New York, I suppose. I know my cousin feels the same way. Though, don't tell Tony, he'll have a fit."

"Why shouldn't I tell Mr. Stark?" Steve asked, "Surely you can't object to him wanting to make sure you get home safely?"

Emma chuckled mirthlessly, "I already have to deal with a large salary, scholarships to put my son thorough the best schools when he gets old enough, and an apartment I couldn't afford under normal circumstances. I already feel as if I'm really causing Tony a lot of trouble. I don't want to impose more than I already am... I mean, the guy – despite his reputation and tendency to be rather annoying – is ridiculously giving. Garrett teases me that he thinks that he's going to come home to find me living in Stark Tower because Tony got a little too giving. Not that I think that'll happen..." she said, walking up the steps to her apartment. "Well, this is home." she gently took Andrew from Steve's arms, walking up to the entryway.

He almost couldn't believe that she lived in this decadent place; but considering Tony was paying for most of it, he wasn't surprised.

"So... I'll see you tomorrow?" Steve asked hopefully. Emma smiled as the concierge opened the door for her.

"Yeah, I'll swing by at around nine-ish, how about that?" she asked.

Steve nodded, "Sure, I'll see you then."

"Bye." she replied, disappearing through the doors.

Steve walked back down the street, deciding just to walk the whole way back to the Tower. It had been one of the most enjoyable days since he was thawed out of the ice, and he hated to admit that he was looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Days turned into a week, and Steve advanced in leaps and bounds. Emma spent most of her time in the apartment portion of the Tower, showing Steve documentaries, listening to old music, and watching as he tried to – finally – operate a microwave. Tony had come in especially for that, as he said that Steve needed to learn the most basic of necessities in modern life. The second Saturday, she was ready to prove the first bits of her teaching. She could only hope it went better than she thought.

"Come on, Capsicle, it isn't rocket science." Tony whined, "Just put the stuff in the microwave and start it."

Steve looked back at the scientist, a perturbed look on his face. "Last time I took your advice and just 'started it', I wound up almost setting the place on fire. So let Emma teach, and sit back and do what you do best." he replied.

"Oh? What's that? Be smart?"

"Be useless."

Tony guffawed. "I'm insulted, Cap, I'm really insulted. I didn't see you getting your spangley ass up to the nuke and shoving it into the portal to blow up the bad guys. Nor did I see you actually being bait to those large swim-fly worms." he retorted.

"That's enough." Emma said, "We know you're not useless Tony. You just act it a lot of the time." his look was lost on her as she turned toward Steve, showing him how to use it.

"Is this where the party meets?" a new voice echoed in the room.

"Pepper! I really think you ought to fire this woman, she's getting too cocky now that she's allowed up here. She just said I was useless." Tony complained to his girlfriend, who also happened to be the CEO of Stark Industries.

"I object, your honor – the charges are erroneous." Emma replied, her voice turning to something you would expect from 'A Few Good Men', not Anthony Stark's kitchen. "I never said anything of the kind."

"Oh?" Pepper replied, "Objection sustained. Tony she keeps her job."

Tony whined, insisting that he was right and Emma had been unfair before the two women started laughing. "What? Why are you laughing at me?"

Emma shook her head, "Do you know how much you sound like my son right now? God, I think that Andrew is more mature than you are." she said. "And he's five."

"He is a very mature five year old." Pepper said. "It gives credit to you as a parent."

"What does that mean for you Pepper? Tony's like a three year old." Emma teased, "After all, I think children grow out of name calling after a while don't they?"

Tony's eyes grew wide "Lawsuit! I have been slandered."

"Too bad I'm your lawyer, Tony..." Emma sang, turning back to Steve as the microwave beeped.

"Well?" Tony inquired impatiently, "is it burned?"

Steve fought the urge to roll his eyes – mostly because of the childish conversation that had just happened. He wasn't wanting to feel the same. "No, Tony, I didn't."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Tony retorted, walking forward to examine the food.

It was a t.v. Dinner, but it seemed to be alright. The veggies were steaming, and the meat wasn't dry... "Well, Tony, do I get to keep my job?" Emma asked.

The genius looked at his lawyer, "If you weren't married, and I not engaged, I'd kiss you." he exclaimed.

"Mmm... good thing I'm married then." Emma quipped, watching as Pepper placed a hand over her smile and Steve ducked his head. Tony just looked at her in shock.

"Why did I ever hire you? All you do is insult me." he complained.

"You hired me _because _I insult you... and because I have a son you like to spoil." she replied.

Tony nodded, looking around the room. "You're right. That was why. Speaking of, where is the little squirt?" he asked, looking under the table.

"He's coloring in your living room." the boy's mother replied, "You want to take him to your workshop?"

Tony smirked, "Hey, the boy has to grow up like the _best_ role model in his life. He'll be a genius when I'm through with him." and with that, he disappeared into the other room, his boisterous tone still clearly heard as he invited the boy to come play with the 'big boy toys'.

"You know, I think Tony secretly wants kids." Emma mused aloud as she ate a bean off of the freshly microwaved food. "Not that I'm saying anything, Pepper, I'm just observing."

Pepper waved her hand, "I know. He does, but if I ever bring it up, he just says he likes being free... and that he'd mess up any kids he had." she said, joining Emma in her munching. "He's a contradiction, isn't he?"

Emma snorted, "You just realized that?" she asked.

The older woman chuckled, "No, but its nice to think of it once in a while. I think he just doesn't want to grow up, you know what I mean? Like you said, he's a big kid. To have kids of his own would mean he'd have to allow his mind to match his body. That's not something he's relishing."

"So the 'Stark' name will die with him as long as he cares?" Emma asked as Steve suddenly took the tray of food away, deciding that if she was going to nibble, that he should eat it before it was gone.

Pepper laughed the sobered, "I think he fears becoming his father more than anything. He doesn't want his children to end up like him." she confided.

Emma's eyes widened, "I thought he loved himself? I have never met a man with such hubris – well, I take that back, there are a few I've seen."

"Was Scott one?" Steve asked as he took a bite.

"Yeah, Scott was one." Emma replied. "God I'm glad Garrett intervened, I can't imagine what would happen if I had to go through with making him jealous and wind up married to him."

"Who are we talking about?" Pepper asked.

"My ex-boyfriend." Emma answered, "Its just part of my past I was explaining to Steve."

Pepper nodded in understanding as Tony suddenly popped his head in, Andrew giggling happily as he clung to the older man. "Uh, help please?" Tony complained as he tried to get the boy off his back.

The two women exchanged a glance and Emma walked over to get Andrew off of Tony, giggling herself when Tony began exaggerating of how much he had been in danger once the 'Munchkin' had latched himself onto his back. According to him, he was draining the life out of him.

"So, any other advancement toward being technologically savvy, Iceman." Tony finally asked the Captain.

"Sure there is!" Emma exclaimed, "I just have to teach it."

Tony smirked, "Good! Just tell me when he's done, I'll throw a party to congratulate the Captain on his growing up and leaving the boy scouts... we want no fires here." he announced, watching as Steve narrowed his eyes. Pepper quickly took his arm to drag him out. "What? Why am I in trouble?"

"Tony, you're such a child." Pepper quipped as they left the room.

"Only during the daytime, honey... at night... I am a man. You of all people should know that."

"Ugh, grow up Tony!" Emma shouted as their voices began to dim, his laughter being the last thing that either Steve or Emma heard.

* * *

Emma was feeling quite pleased with herself as she watched the computer screen later that night, waiting for Garrett to come on. It had only been a week, but she was happy to report that Steve was steadily learning under her tutelage. It was a nice thing to be able to call herself somewhat manageable as a teacher... perhaps she had missed her calling? No doubt Justine would tease her on such a thing, telling her she always knew the truth. Speaking of Justine, Emma checked her phone – her cousin hadn't called her. She was slightly worried about that fact.

The green icon on Skype lit up, the sounds of a connecting call going through. She smiled as the camera flickered on, a burly blond seen on the other side of the thousands of miles of space. "Hey honey." she greeted.

Garrett smiled widely, "Hey how's my favorite girl?" he replied in kind.

She shrugged, "Same old, same old. I taught the Captain how to manage a microwave, and we actually breached the music of the 70s. I think its going good." she said.

"You know, I'm beginning to get a little worried... am I going to come home to see some strange man in my living room, drinking my beer and watching my television?"

"Your beer hasn't been in the house since you drank the last one before you left – and I believe we picked the t.v out together." she retorted, "And maybe you will. I think you'd like him though, he's more polite than any other guy I know."

"That's what I'm worried about." Garrett teased, "You've always had a thing for nice men."

Emma chuckled, "I have a thing for mans man men, and manners. There is no such thing as a 'nice' man, as they often turn up to be absolute jerks." she replied, "Or soldiers... uh-oh, he kinda fits the bill."

"Emma." Garrett growled.

"Don't worry, I'm done playing jealously games with you. They went out with Scott the Womanizer." she replied, "Hey, do you think that we-"

The sound of sirens and explosions could be heard in the background, Garrett looked at a soldier who ran past him. "Hey, honey, I have to go." he shouted apologetically as the lights went out, the glow from the computer the only thing illuminating Garrett's face.

"I understand, I love you. Come back safely!" she said quickly.

"I love you, talk to you later, hon." and with that, the computer bleeped. 'conversation ended.'

Emma shut her laptop screen, praying that he would live through the night. After checking on Andrew, and getting a cup of tea, she returned to the living room, thinking about how glad she would be when Garrett was home again.

In an effort to forget just what may be happening to her husband in the sandbox, she went back to getting a new topic for Steve to tackle: technology.

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing is what woke her up that Sunday morning, and after knocking over her clock and radio, Emma finally managed to get a hold on the phone. Placing to her ear, she laid back on her pillow. "Hello?"

_"__Emma? I'm sorry, did wake you?" _Steve's voice came over the line.

Looking at her clock, she saw the numbers glowing to inform her it was eight o'clock. She'd slept later than usual. "Although I'd like to say 'no'; I must admit that: yes, you did wake me."

_"__God, I'm sorry. I thought you'd be awake by now... I should have waited." _Steve apologized, something Emma noticed he did a lot around her. Chuckling lightly she informed him that it was alright, and inquired why he had called. _"Well, I was wondering – that is, if you have no previous plans, which if you do I understand this is just something I was thinking about – if you would and Andrew would like to go to lunch before you go to the Tower?" _

Emma smiled, even though Steve couldn't see it. "Sure, sounds good. I have no plans, and I'm sure Andrew won't mind. He likes you, you know."

Steve chuckled nervously on the other line, _"Yeah, I think I did. Though are you referring to Steve Rogers or Captain America? I've seen how he idolizes my other persona." _

"Yes, well, he doesn't have his dad in his life, he clings to what he can. You're a hero in his eyes, and I'm afraid Andrew is in need of heroes in his life." Emma replied sadly.

_"__I'm not sure his father would like that." _she heard Steve mutter.

She laughed, "Don't worry about it. Garrett is fine with it, he blames himself for not being here. Besides, it won't be long until he's a hero in his son's eyes again. That, and I don't think it matters if he has more than one male role model." she replied, actually getting out of bed to get a glass of water.

_"__Well, as long as he doesn't object. I wouldn't want to cause any problems." _Steve replied, _"But I should go. Tony's beginning to bang on my door." _as if to punctuate his words, the sound of banging could be heard in the background along with a:

_"__Lets go Capsicle! I need you to test my updates on your suit." _

_"__Like I said: I have to go._" Steve added.

"When are you coming over, real quick?"

_"__Probably around twelve. That way we can get to that deli by twelve-thirty, and get to work by one or one-thirty." _Steve answered.

"Okay, see you then." Emma said, "Bye."

_"__Bye." _and with that, the line disconnected.

* * *

On the edge of the nine realms, Thanos – the Mad Titan – watched his second in command. He was furious that the Asgardian outcast Loki had failed him, causing for his plans to be set back yet again. The boy would pay, that much was for certain; as would the planet which had fought so hard that his troops had failed in their takeover. They would all pay, and they would know where their recompense came from.

In the end they would be subjugated – well, probably not. Unlike Loki, Thanos' object of desire had nothing to do with the human race, except for to use them as pawns against the mighty king of Asgard: Odin. Through Loki, he had learned that Thor had his father's ear, and that Midgard had Thor's heart... to take over Midgard, would leave Asgard defenseless as the prince sought to protect his beloved mortals.

Leaving his prize unprotected. Yes, once Asgard lost its king and crown prince, he would make his move. The Cosmic Cube would be his. And no one would stand in his way.

* * *

Okay, I want to thank my reviewers and followers, I have to say you guys were what gave me the confidence to continue this story. :D I hope the second chapter is to your expectations, and if there is anything you would like to add, just let me know. :) Reviews?


End file.
